Death, Corruption, and Bloodshed
by Saiyagurl87
Summary: By day we may look like ordinary people, but when the day falls to night...all hell breaks loose and their reign of terror is unleashed leaving a trail of blood in their wake.
1. Prologue

Author: Hi! Um, this is my first sm/gw story and I hope you guys enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters in this fic!  
  
Two dark shadows can be seen passing threw the forest quickly. When the two shadowy figures paused for a moment, the moon's rays crept through the leaves of the tall and dark green trees showing what appeared to be, two wolves. You could hear their heavy breathing, as a curly whisk of air could be seen escaping their a gaped mouths.   
  
One out of the two wolves, had shinny well kept silver fur and black colored paws. It had gold colored intense eyes with green specks within them. There were two scar-like lines underneath its right eye and had two loop earrings with diamonds on the bottom in each ear.  
  
The other wolf had well groomed clean black fur that had a slight glow to it with silver paws. It too had gold colored piercing eyes with green specks embedded within them. This wolf as well, had two scar-like lines beneath its right eye. It also had two loop earrings that had a diamond on the bottom in its left ear.  
  
The two wolves exited the thick dark forest and came to an abrupt halt. Their eyes had scanned the area in disbelief. Their city, their home was in shambles. Buildings were destroyed, crumbled to the ground. There were several set on fire with the blazing heat causing the buildings and homes to dissolve into black ashes.   
  
The citizens of the city, ran in panic, trying to find safety. Many of them seemed to be scared or rather shocked stiff, staring at their surroundings with blank eyes. Other seemed to be calm, considering this wasn't the first time this had happened. Others were actually fighting a loosing battle, as others were helping the wounded and others that couldn't defend themselves.  
  
The two wolves looked to the middle of the street, the heart of the city, were the wolves, fighting to the death and yet, their survival. Some of the wolves and even the citizens lay bruised, battered, and adding to the horror; dead. Dead bodies as well as bodies of wolves, lay scattered, pools of blood surrounding the bodies as well as some sprayed in all directions. Many body parts dismembered, tossed carelessly where ever. It looked like the demons of hell had broke out on earth and had their share of fun for the day. But this was war between the wolves; the werewolves to be exact.  
  
You see, there are two different packs of werewolves that play certain roles in this city, the protectors and the destroyers. The protectors were the pack that risked their lives, fighting day and night, causing their loved ones and friends to not make it home because of them dying protecting the citizens of this city. As for the destroyers, they were the exact opposite. They killed, shed blood of the innocent, destroyed anything they could get the grimy destructive little paws on to satisfy their own sick pleasures. They loved to kill, and they're the ones who started all of this chaos that needs to come to an end, for if it doesn't, life as we know it will perish.  
  
One of the wolves from the pack known as the destroyers raised its head. It growled deep within its throat, baring its blood covered fangs as it's gray eyes scanned over the two wolves that had just entered into the city. It was the leader of the destroyers, Wufei was his name. His eyes scanned over the black wolf momentarily before he backed from his spot. He raised his head and gave off a loud howl. The rest of the destroyers turned to the one who gave off the signal, to see it was their leader.   
  
The rest of the destroyers looked to their opponents and gave one more blow before they quickly turned and ran off down the street with their leader in the lead. The black wolf growled and ran forward with a snarl. It watched as the destroyers disappeared into the distance until the black wolf went to its comrades. The silver wolf stayed back and looked at its demolished home and then winced as the smell of death invaded its senses.  
  
The black wolf stopped when it was close enough to its comrades. It then looked at them quickly before its body froze, transforming itself. After a few moment, their stood a tall young man who looked to be the age of 19. He had short unruly brown hair with cobalt blue eyes. He was well built and had dark tanned skin. His handsome features were darkened, with a frown gracing his lips, showing off his hard exterior.  
  
He had two earrings in his left ear and had two red lines underneath his right eye. He turned to his sister, who had been with him. He noticed she had not de-transformed. His eyes narrowed a bit, noticing that she was starring at something a bit in the distance from him. He moved his eyes to the direction she was looking to. His eyes widened.  
  
There in the distance was his sisters best friend's body, Alex. The body, now in its werewolf form, deteriorated back into its human form. The body lay mangled in odd angles and was still, motionless. The young man turned to his sister and watched as she walked to her dead friend in slow and steady strides. She stopped her pace almost mechanically, when she stood next to Alex's body. She de-transformed from her silver fur and black paws to that of a human female.  
  
She had blonde hair, held back in a long braid and the same cobalt blue eyes, which now held a look of horror and denial. She as well had the two red lines beneath her right eyes and had two loop earrings in each ear. She appeared to be 16, with her well toned body and dark tanned skin.  
  
She sunk to her knees and bent forward to Alex's dead body. His skull had been crushed, and his throat was brutally torn open and his lungs ripped straight out of his body. She touched his face, gently cupping it into her soft hands, despite the fact that Alex's face was drenched and covered in blood, as well as half of his face smashed in.   
  
The young teenaged girl threw her hand back and shook her head from side to side. Her bottom lip began to tremble and her face began to retort with pain and confusion. She couldn't register the fact why someone who do this, especially to her best friend, her secret lover, the father of her unborn child know one knows of except for her and Alex... Tears began to stream down her face. This couldn't be happening. This was a dream, No, a nightmare that she wanted to wake from…No, this was a sick joke, No, an illusion, this wasn't real, it couldn't be, She wouldn't believe it because it wasn't real.  
  
She combed her hair roughly with her fingers and began to rock back and forth in a fetal position and started to shake uncontrollably. She quickly moved back to Alex's body and grabbed a hold of his shoulders. She began to shake him violently screaming from him to wake up.  
  
"Wake up Alex…Please baby just open your eyes for me. Just open them," she whispered frantically. She knew in her mind that he was dead, but her heart wouldn't accept it. She didn't see Alex's skull fall apart before her as her vision was blinded by tears.   
  
"Serena, stop it!," exclaimed her brother, taking this time to step in. He pried Serena's fingers from Alex's body and wrapped his arms around his sister. He watched the body dropped to the floor with a soft 'thud.' Serena struggled violently, trying to escape her brother's death grip.  
  
"Get the hell off me Heero!," screamed Serena, going into hysteria. Herro only tightened his grip. Those who were watching the scene before them, took this time to leave. The werewolves and civilians, gathered the wounded and the dead, even the bodies of the enemy the destroyers didn't bother to take, and carried them off to do what they needed to do. After a few moments, all that was left was Heero, Serena and Alex's body.   
  
Herro held onto Serena and rocked her from side to side, as a mother would do a child. He stroked his fingers threw her hair and talked to her in a comforting matter to get her to calm down. Serena pulled back when he felt his sister's body relax from its tensed positioned. She wasn't asleep, but was starring off blankly.   
  
Heero wiped the tears from Serena's eyes before he wrapped his arms around her again. He looked at Alex's deformed body, and he could feel the rage and uncontrollable anger rise within him. He suppressed his anger. This wasn't the time for this, his sister needed him right now and he would wait till he could rip off everyone of those bloody bastards heads off, that would be the day.  
  
Heero brought his lips to his sister's ear and declared, "I'll make them suffer for what they did, they will pay and tremble in fear when they feel my wrath."   
  
Serena shook her head and pushed back from her brother's comforting arms. She looked into her brother's eyes, a look he had never seen, a look that sent a shiver up his spine, a look that will plague his mind for all eternity.  
  
"No, I will make them pay, they will know what the fires of hell will feel like when I get threw with them," growled Serena in a dangerously low voice. Heero looked at his sister for a moment, the look she held now reminded him of himself when he got that angry. He had never seen his sister like this and it scared him, if only they got there sooner, many may have been sparred, especially Alex. Heero wrapped his arms around Serena again.  
  
"Yes, Serena, you'll have your day, I'll make sure of it," whispered Heero.  
  
Author: Well that's all for right now! Um, I hope You enjoyed the story. This is my first attempt at a gw/sm. To tell you the truth, I don't really remember much about gundamn wing, so if a mistake, don't hesitate to tell me ok. I know Heero seems a little soft, but believe me, he is not. Let's just say he's a softy around his sister. Anyway, I hope you liked and please review! 


	2. Chapter 1

Author: Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the character in this fic!  
  
Serena lay in her bed, eyes blank, devoid of emotion. She had a hand on her stomach, rubbing it unconsciously. She closed her eyes, seeing Alex's funeral play before her eyes. The funeral had gone by quite quickly, like a flash on a camera.  
  
She turned and looked at a picture of her lover, that was on her nightstand table. She took a hold of it, running her fingertips over his smiling face. His curly blonde hair and shinning green eyes that caught everyone's attention.   
  
She then ran her fingers over his lips, the same lips she had kissed so many times before, but will never have the chance to touch them again. Tears formed in her eyes, she took the picture and tossed it across the room. It hit the wall, then collided to the floor, causing the frame to crack.  
  
"Why did you have to leave me Alex? I need you…Our baby needs you!," whispered Serena hoarsely. She turned to her stomach and began to pound her fist into her pillow.  
  
"Damn you Alex! You said you would always be their for me and now your gone. You left me alone to take care of our child alone. How could you do this to me?," said Serena, stopping her onslaught of punches towards her defenseless pillow. She grabbed her pillow and buried her face into it.   
  
"It's all your fault I'm like this!," shouted Serena. "All your fault,"  
  
She sniffled a couple of times, trying to gain control. She moaned and rolled over again. She stood to her feet and walked across the room, where the picture she had thrown moments before lay. She bent down and picked it up in her hands. She walked back over to her bed and sat down.   
  
She sighed, "I cant blame you for what happened," her eyes darkened. "The only one that should be blamed is Wufei. He done this to you, he is the cause of my pain, and he shall perish by my hands. I promise you Alex, I will avenge your death, even if I die trying,"   
  
She laid back down, placing the cracked picture on her nightstand once again. She placed her hand on her stomach again. A small smile gracing her lips. A knock interrupted the serene moment, causing Serena to look around startled.   
  
When she heard the knock again she called them in. She smiled when she saw that it was her brother Heero. He had a tray in his hands, that was covered with food. He gave his sister a small smile and moved over to the bed, kicking the door shot with his foot.  
  
He brought the tray over to the night stand, noticing the cracked picture. He looked at it, and then turned to his sister, who looked terrible. Her hair was tussled, cheeks flushed and tear stained. She was rather pale as well.  
  
"Hey, I brought you something to eat," replied Heero, brushing away some of the tears from his sister's face. She moved closer to him.  
  
"I'm not hungry," she replied.  
  
"You have to eat, you haven't eaten all day," said Heero. Serena moved a bit away from him.  
  
"I did eat something," said Serena. Heero quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Which was?," Serena smiled.  
  
"A cracker," Heero's face faltered.  
  
"Just one cracker? You're eating if you like it or not, you're not just eating for yourself you know." said Heero, grabbing the tray of food and placing it before his sister. Serena stared at him, shock etched across her face.  
  
"What are you talking about?," asked Serena. Heero looked at his sister.  
  
"Serena, I know you're pregnant," he said.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," said Serena, holding her stomach again. Heero shook his head, amusement lighting up his features.  
  
"I've noticed your change of appetite, how you constantly hold your stomach., you vomiting early in the morning. Plus Alex told me," said Heero. Serena's eyes widened even larger then before.  
  
"He did?," asked Serena. Heero nodded his head, picking up a piece of fruit, forcing it into his sister's mouth. She was ready to spit it out, but he gave her a look that meant business. So, she slowly chewed it and swallowed, then waited for another piece.  
  
"Yea, he told me a few days, before his…accident," replied Heero. Serena nodded, then looked at him.  
  
"Are you mad at me?,"  
  
"No, I knew there was something going on between you two. I was just upset you didn't come out and tell me," replied Heero.   
  
He looked at her and smirked, "So, do you know if it's going to be a boy or girl?,"  
  
Serena smiled, "Yea, a boy. Going to just like his daddy,"  
  
Heero smiled, seeing the light shine in his sister's eyes again. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.   
  
"Finish the food, and get some sleep, ok?," asked Heero.  
  
Serena nodded, popping some more fruits into her mouth, " I will,"  
  
"Good, I'll be back in a few to check up on you," he said before he walked out of the door. Serena smiled at his protectiveness. She finished off her plate and put the tray to the side. She lied down and got herself comfortable in her bed. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber, something she hasn't had for a few nights.  
  
*********  
  
Heero stood by the door and leaned against it. He sighed , before he turned to leave. He was surprised to see that Quatre was standing there. Quatre gave him a warm smile.  
  
"Is she ok?," asked the blued eyed blonde. Heero sighed again.   
  
"No, she's getting depressed, she's acting like she's ok, but she's not," said Heero. Quatre nodded in understanding.  
  
"You cant blame her, she lost the love of her life," said Quatre.   
  
Heero nodded, " I hate her being like this, I want my sister back, not this empty shell,"   
  
"It may take sometime, but she'll come to," replied Quatre. They both walked down the hallway, and disappeared around a corner.  
  
Author: That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed and please review! 


	3. Chapter 2

Author: Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story, except the ones I make up!  
  
Across town, in a run down city, was a rather big building. Inside on the bottom level were a group of people hanging out, having a celebration. Loud music was playing, people laughing, having a good time.  
  
On a few stories up, it was much quieter, with fewer people there.  
  
One of the people in their was a man with black hair, slicked back into a tight ponytail and onyx black eyes, who was none other than, Wufei. He had a smug look on his face, dealing out cards to his buddies. He had a raven haired girl with amethyst colored eyes sitting on his lap.  
  
She had her arms wrapped around his neck, her head leaning against his shoulder. A woman with short sandy blonde hair sat across from him, with an aqua haired woman sitting on her lap. The sandy blonde haired woman smirked and looked over towards Wufei.  
  
"That was an awesome battle!," exclaimed the woman, a slight grin forming. The aqua haired woman ran her fingers through her lover's hair, "Yes it was Amara,"  
  
Wufei looked up, and gave a smirk, " Yea, it was great…I believe one of the best,"   
  
"I heard that Alex funeral was the other day," replied the raven haired girl in Wufei's lap.   
  
Wufei looked towards a man with chestnut brown hair, done in a long braid. He seemed as though he was looking down at the table with a blank look.  
  
"What's wrong Maxwell?," replied Wufei.   
  
"Yea, what's wrong Duo, your always excited about a battle," replied the aqua haired woman.  
  
Duo looked up, and around the table, "Nothing," he muttered.  
  
"Don't look like nothing," Replied the raven haired girl.  
  
"Really, there's nothing wrong Rei,"   
  
Wufei looked at Duo and narrowed his eyes on him, "Duo spill it now," he demanded.  
  
Duo slouched down in his seat, mumbling under his breath, "Well, it's about the battle,"  
  
"And?," asked Amara,"  
  
"Well, I felt really bad about it," replied Duo.  
  
"What the hell for?," asked Wufei.  
  
Duo shrugged, "I don't know, this battle was different. It made me really feel bad…maybe…never mind,"  
  
"No Duo, finish," encouraged the aqua haired woman.  
  
"Yea, like what Michelle said, I want to hear this," replied Amara.  
  
Duo sighed, "It's because of what I saw afterwards.  
  
"And what did you see afterwards?," asked Wufei, sitting up in his seat.  
  
"Well, after you guys went off into the woods, I stayed back to watched what Heero was going to do. Then I saw his sister… and the look on her face is something I will never forget. I never seen such pain before,"  
  
"That's the whole purpose of these battles," replied Wufei with a smirk.  
  
"No, This was deep-deep pain…Just looking at her made my heart crack. It was over Alex' s death. There was something between them," replied Duo.  
  
"So?," replied Wufei, "And I should care why?,"  
  
Duo momentarily glared at Wufei, something he had never done until this point. Wufei was surprised to see Duo look at him in such a way.  
  
"I've never seen someone have so much hatred burn in their eyes Wufei, we've crossed the line man. I have a really bad feeling about this. The hatred between you and Heero is nothing compared to the hatred I saw in his sister's eyes. You seriously should watch your back man…maybe we should chill out on the attacks for awhile," replied Duo.  
  
Wufei glared at Duo, "You're talking crazy, we're not going to stop the attacks, actually I'm planning one right now,"  
  
Rei looked at Wufei and then to Duo…she had a feeling that they should listen to Duo this time, "Wufei, we really should take a break. I mean, our people are tired, we've already lost a lot of comrades…Lets just take a short break,"  
  
Wufei stared at Rei, then looked around the room. He huffed and leaned back in his chair, "What ever, I guess we can take a little break,"   
  
Rei and Duo sighed with relief, Duo looked over to Rei with gratitude. He silently gave her a 'thank you' with his eyes in which she returned with a smile.  
  
********  
  
Heero sat in the den, feet stretched out on the table, watching television. His eyes were drooping, ready to close for a nice nap. His eyes opened fully, upon hearing footsteps behind him. He turned his head, seeing his sister walking in.  
  
She smiled at him and took a seat next to him. She lied down, lying her head down on his lap. Heero frowned at his sister.  
  
"You're suppose to be sleeping," stated Heero.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes, "I'm tired of sleeping, that's all I've been doing," she whined.  
  
"Well you need your rest,"  
  
"I'm well rested Heero, stop buggin'," said Serena.  
  
Heero sighed, not in the mood for an argument. "So how are you feeling?,"  
  
"I'm feeling good," she replied with a sigh.  
  
"So, how is the baby doing?,"  
  
Serena smiled, rubbing her slightly swollen belly, "He's doing good,"  
  
Heero nodded, "Well I'm going to head in for the night, you should too,"   
  
She pouted, "Don't you give me that look, you're going to bed."  
  
She frowned, sitting up to let her brother up, and then stood to her feet. Heero smirked at her expression, pushing her towards the hallway.  
  
"Damn it Heero, I'm not a child. I can take care of myself!," exclaimed the blonde, arms crossed over her chest.  
  
Heero smirked, "Yea, yea. Just keep walking,"   
  
Upon seeing the door, Heero stopped pushing, and opened the door. He pushed his sister inside and said 'good night,' before he closed it behind him. Heero smirked, hearing the girl huffing and puffing behind the door.  
  
He turned and walked off, "I guess all of her wasn't lost,"   
  
Heero walked down the hall and towards his bedroom. He opened the door, seeing his girlfriend, Lita, already asleep. He walked in, going to his draw, pulling out a pair of sweats…then walking into the bathroom. He quickly changed then went over to his bed. He climbed in, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend, pulling her closer to him.  
  
The woman moaned, turning towards him. She buried her head underneath his chin, getting comfortable. Heero wrapped his arms tightly around her. He closed his eyes, falling into a well rested sleep.  
  
Author: Hope you enjoyed, chapter pretty sucky, I know… I'll try to do much better for the next chapter! Please review! 


	4. Chapter 3

Author: As you can see, I've changed the title from 'War Between the Werewolves' to that of 'Death, Corruption, and Bloodshed' Sorry for the wait, I had put this story on hold so I could finish up one of my other fics.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing characters!

A young, maybe around the age of 18, girl, walked down the halls of the Protectors' household. Light blue sparkling eyes, light brown hair swishing from side to side. Clad in a sleeve-less white shirt, blue hip-hugging shorts, and white sneakers. She had a red folder in her hand, that bumped against her thigh with each step.

Coming up to large wooden double doors, she pushed them open, a loud creaking sound filling the halls, while entering a large room. There were several people inside, seated around a large round table. Heero looked up, eyeing the girl, face turning grim, "What do you want Relena?,"

Relena looked around the room, Heero the farthest from her. To the right of him was Lita, followed by Quatre, his girlfriend; a blue eyed, blue haired girl, Ami. Next was Setsuna, a black haired woman with green streaks and red eyes, followed by a few other people. She turned her head back to Heero, "I hope you're not planning on making an attack, are you?,"

"As a matter of fact, we are," he replied, glaring upon the girl, a sense of annoyance and dislike present in his voice.

Relena frowned, ignoring his glares, "You're making things worse and you know it. Instead of fighting, why not make peace with each other. Stop the blood shed,"

Heero shot up from his seat, pushing his seat back, anger burning through his eyes, 'MAKE PEACE!?!? Are you insane?!," he bawled his hands into tight fists, pacing from side to side. Everyone else was quiet, looking upon the duo, the scene rather common between the two. "There's no making peace with those animals. They wont listen to us, they're bent out on destroying us!,"

Relena slammed her folder down on the table, making a rather loud clatter, the old table shifting a bit, her anger and determination burning within her eyes, "Have you tried to make amends with them? I mean seriously Heero, I don't think you want to make peace. You're just trying to fulfill your revenge!," 

"Bullshit," he growled, his anger bubbling, boiling over, his colbat blue eyes turning gold, clashing with Relena's light blue ones, "You don't know what you're talking about," his nails digging into the palms of his hands, piercing the skin, dark red blood sprouting slowly.

Relena crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing him with a cool composure, "Oh? You're not bent on revenge? Ever since your parents were killed in battle with the destroyers, you've always been overwhelmed with revenge. To avenge your parents' death has corrupted your mind," 

Heero turned his piercing gold eyes upon the pacifist, burning invisible holes inside her head. Oh did he wish he could just rip off her head and kick it out the window, "You don't know what it was like, watching your own parents being slaughtered when your 5 years old,"

"No, but my parents were killed that day too," she paused, taking a slow and steady breath. Remembering that day, all the screams…the blood, everywhere, even on her…the dead bodies…the stench of death darkening the sky. Shuttering, she looked towards him, scrutinizing his features, "This is more isn't it? It's not just about your parents, it's about Serena and Alex as well,"

The tension within the room was thick, drowning the people who sat around the table listening intently. The large double doors were suddenly thrown opened, a very pissed blonde headed teen standing in the doorway. Serena stomped her way into the room, with a little girl, with black hair and violet eyes, clinging onto her arm, trying to pull the raging girl out of the room.

"HEERO!! You asswipe! Why didn't you tell me there was a meeting?!," growled the young werewolf.

The black haired little girl let got of Serena and took off towards Setsuna, climbing onto the woman's lap, "I tried to stop her mommy, I really did!," exclaimed the little girl.

Setsuna smiled, lighting up her dark red wisdom filled eyes. "I know Hotaru," she looked over to the raging teen, who had some how pounced on her brother, shaking the hell out of him, as Lita was trying to pull the girl off. She shook her head at the scene, "She's stubborn like her mother," amusement filling her eyes, " and her temper too,"

Quatre and Ami joined into the fiasco, managing to pull Serena off of Heero, with the help of Lita and Relena. Heero stood to his feet, hair ruffled, eyes wide, "Damn Woman!,"

He combed his hair roughly with his fingers, now glaring at his sister, "You're not to be in here,"

Serena was settled down to the ground and she fixed her clothes, "I am too," she glared back at her brother, who's eyes where still their goldish color, "I want to know what is going on, I want to fight,"

"No you will not fight," he exclaimed.

"I will too, you cant stop me,"

"The hell I cant and besides, your pregnant. You're not fit to fight,"

Serena growled, her eyes flashing a dangerous gold momentarily, "I'm not a child anymore Heero. Stop treating me as such, I can take care of myself," her voice ice cold, chilling everyone in the room.

Heero turned to Setsuna, "Can you take Serena…," turning to Relena, "and Relena out of here?,"

Setsuna nodded, , escorting the two fuming females out of the room, with little Hotaru following behind. Heero picked up hi fallen seat, sitting heavily into it, eyes returning to its original color. With an exasperated sigh, he ran a hand through his tussled hair once again, "Now, where were we?,"

******************

Serena huffed, arms crossed over her chest, a scowl upon her pretty face, pissed fumes clouding the air. She turned to Relena, who sighed heavily, their eyes flashing gold with a spark, "You know…," began Serena, causing Relena to look up towards her, " my brother would have taken your head off, if you weren't family,"

Relena suddenly grinned, "Yea, I know," she looked over to her cousin, "I just want peace,"

Setsuna held Hotaru in her arms, silently walking behind the two females, listening intently to their conversation. Serena placed a wry smile upon her lips, "Don't we all?,"

"Heero doesn't seem like he does…even you,"

The blonde cocked an eyebrow in surprise, "I don't?,"

"No you don't, you've got revenge burning in your system,"

"I don't doubt having the sensation of revenge, I mean, the destroyers killed the love of my life, the father of my child, and many others that I loved," she placed a hand upon her swollen belly, everlasting pain welling up in the golden depths of her eyes. "I do want peace too you know, and I know Heero does too…I just know it. It's just hard trying to make peace with the enemy, the enemy that has caused you so much pain,"

Relena slung an arm around her cousin's shoulders, "I know it's hard, but all of the killing wont change the past. It wont bring back those we've lost,"

The comment struck the young werewolf hard, she looked at Relena, "It feels like it does. It's like, every destroyer we kill, brings back those they've killed with their death…or at least repents for it,"

Relena dropped her arm from her cousin's shoulders, going towards her bedroom door, "Look inside your heart, deep down inside, you know it's wrong, no matter how good it feels to spill another's blood. I've learned that myself, I regret killing all of those that I had. They'll start to plague your dreams," she gave a weak smile, "You know, we're just the same as the destroyers, we kill like they do, get a rush when we take a life. Why must we fight each other?," she entered her room, leaving her question lingering in the air.

Serena watched as the door closed, contemplating the question in her mind, lost within her fog of thoughts. She suddenly sighed, turning towards Setsuna and Hotaru. The mother and child looked upon the young werewolf, "She's right you know."

Serena sighed, "I know," she looked upon her second mother, the woman who had raised her and Heero when their parents died, "Sets, do you think we will ever achieve peace?,"

Setsuna's all-knowing eyes clouded over a bit, making her eyes look darker and wiser, "I don't know child…I do hope so…," she looked upon her 2nd daughter , '_you just don't know how much,_' keeping the last statement in her mind. 

"Hmm…well, I'm going to my room. I need to get some rest,"

Setsuna nodded with a smile, "I need to put Hotaru down for a nap,"

Serena giggled at the horrid expression the 6 year old made, before turning and retreating to her room. She entered her bedroom, flopping down on her bed. With a sigh, Relena's words once again flooded her mind.

__

'We're just the same as the destroyers …why must we fight each other?,' 

She crawled under her blankets, "Why are we fighting?,"

***********************

Unfortunately, Heero never did unleash an attack upon the Destroyers. No one knows why he never went along with his plans, maybe Relena had finally got him to go along with her, or maybe, just maybe, Setsuna had something to do with this. No one shall ever know, for it shall forever remain a mystery.

Months had gone by without any disturbances, things were just peaceful. Everyone was happy, especially Serena, who had finally bore her child. The child was indeed a boy, which had been foretold, and was very adorable. He was named after his father, Alex, and was a little replica of him as well. Blonde curly hair, all of his facial expressions, cherubic features; though, the boy had his mother's gorgeous blue eyes, temper, and stubbornness. The child is only a few months old and is already portraying such characteristics.

Heero had become very attached to little Alex, though he tries to hide it. The baby some how warmed its way into his heart and Heero had become very protective of him. Everything in life was just great, but the peaceful serene atmosphere wasn't going to last for long.

***********************

Serena shot up from her bed, face drenched with sweat. Looking around with wide eyes, she could hear shouts of orders and slight panic outside her bedroom door. Quickly climbing out of her bed, she made her way to her bedroom door, pressing her ear against the door. She heard the frantic shouts of, "Come on! Come on! The city is being attacked! Move out! Move out!,"

She heard a click from her door and her eyes widened impossibly wider. Grabbing the door knob and twisting it, finding her assumption right, she narrowed her eyes; her door was locked. Growling under her breath, cursing her brother in the process, she looked towards her window and smiled. 

Going over to the white laced baby crib, that was in the center of the large room where Alex slept, Serena peaked her head inside the crib to make sure the baby was sleeping. He was lying on his back, small hands bawled up into small fists beside his head, chest rising and falling slowly. She smiled, kissing him on his cool forehead, before running over to her window.

Opening it up, a cool breeze brushing against her hot skin. She jumped out of the window, gracefully landing on the ground. Looking around, she saw many other werewolves, along with Heero, running off into the woods, leading out towards the city. She waited a few minutes, not wanting to be caught. Deciding that it was safe to go, she transformed herself into her wolf form.

Taking off full in speed into the night, the moonlight her only source of light. Dodging low branches and jumping over falling logs, she could hear the shouts and screams of the citizens of the city, as well as the howls of the werewolves. Sliding to an halt, remembering the day that Alex died. She stood in this very spot, and had spotted his body several yards away. His body battered and destroyed, all the blood, tears of anger rolled down her face, her golden eyes darkening with rage. 

The Destroyers were at it again, terrorizing, something they're very good at. A low growl escaped her mouth, watching…watching lives being taken away so violently. Taking off, she attacked with all her might, swiping, biting, tearing; the tears rolling down her cheeks. She was covered in blood, blood that was mixed with her own and others. She panted, feeling the rush, the adrenaline pumping through her veins. 

Eyeing her next prey, she crept up behind another werewolf, raising her paw up high, razor sharp claws out stretched. She was ready to swipe down, when Relena's words entered her mind.

__

'Look inside your heart, deep down inside, you know it's wrong, no matter how good it feels to spill another's blood.' 

Serena's paws slowly fell to the ground, as the other werewolf turned around. She was deeply surprised to see that the werewolf was a mere child, eyes wide with fear. Eyes moving around widely, wanting to find somewhere to hide. She noticed that the young werewolf was trembling, tears welling up in his horrified filled eyes. Her heart cracked, imaging this person being her son, out in the dangers of battle; Cold, tired, scared…

She was suddenly thrown to the ground, four scratch marks on her left cheek. She looked up in anger and surprise to see Wufei standing in front of the young werewolf, with another werewolf to his side, who she recognized as Duo; grayish-gold eyes, dark brown fur with gold streaks. Wufei turned to the young werewolf and growled, making him scamper off, he then turned back to Serena, crouching down low, baring his fangs, growling. 

She growled back and took notice that Duo was staring upon her, doing nothing. She tried to stand, but fell back to the ground, howling in pain, something was wrong with her leg. Fear weld up in her eyes as Wufei slowly made his way towards her, a sinister smirk upon his wolfish lips. 

She attempted to stand again, but to no avail. She whimpered pitifully, unable to protect herself. She looked at Duo, who kept his gaze upon her, seeing something that was shocking. Pain, regret…longing for forgiveness; all present in his eyes. She turned back to Wufei, who raised a paw, preparing for an attack, that is, Heero stepped in between, eyes glowing a piercing gold. 

Wufei dropped his paw, a wolfish grin upon his lips. He looked to Serena, eyes flashing, looking upon her smugly. He looked at Heero, hatred burning in his eyes, then turning to his colleagues, howling, signaling to retreat. They all ran off down the street, heading back to their territory.

Though, Duo stayed their a few lingering moment, eyes on Serena. That is, until he heard the angered growl of Heero, which caused Duo to crouch down and snarl at him, ears pointed back, before he too took off after his group. Heero retransformed, colbat blue eyes filled with anger, "You're in for it,"

Author: That's all for now O_O have NOOOO Idea when I'll update again…whenever I feel inspired I guess. Well I hoped you liked, please review!


	5. Chapter 4

Author :Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the GW or SM characters within this fic!

The room was pitch black, one solitary man sitting in a chair, hands to his face. His eyes were closed, thinking about the blonde-headed goddess. Those large blue eyes that were reading his emotions; the regret, the pain…how sorry he was.

He leaned back in his seat, feeling the black lazy boy chair lightly rock. He took a hold of his long chestnut brown braid within his hands. He brushed his thumbs over it, lost in thought.

__

*Flashback*

The destroyers were at it again, destroying…killing. Duo was having a field day, killing mercilessly, having the rush all werewolves felt. After finishing ripping off an innocent civilian's face, he turned, spotting a protector. He growled, crouching down dangerously low; it was Alex.

He licked his lips, baring his blood covered fangs. He made a wolfish grin, slowly making his way to the turned back of Alex. He pounced.

The blonde let out a startled yelp in surprise, getting over his shock, he began to fight back. The two werewolves wrestled in the streets, until finally, Duo had Alex pinned beneath him, mouth clenched tightly around the man's throat.

He clenched tighter tauntingly, piercing the flesh. He heard Alex's gurgling growl of pain. He let go of his throat to look into his victim's eyes. Those large gold fear filled eyes. He loved the look, it caused some great pleasure he couldn't explain, to see the fear before making the kill.

Un-expectantly, he took a hold of Alex's throat once again, biting down with a steel-like grip, locking his jaws. Alex wasn't able to make a sound, only able to gurgle up blood, eyes wide from the unbelievable amount of pain. 

Duo jerked, tearing open his victim's throat, then ripping out his longs. Tossing the now useless organ to the side, he licked his blood covered lips. He still wasn't through, he started gnawing on the man's head, hearing the skull sickeningly crack.

*_End Flashback*_

He had been the one who had killed Alex. He sighed heavily, unconsciously gripping his braid.

__

*Flashback*

Duo took off down the street, but he stopped. Turning towards his group, he saw that they were far gone. He turned towards Heero, seeing that he was staring at something. Turning towards the direction, he saw Heero's sister; Serena.

The girl had just de-transformed and was making slow and steady strides to Alex's body. He looked into her eyes, seeing the look of horror, denial, confusion…the pain.

He watched as she took a hold of the Alex's crumpled face within her hands. Watched her shake the lifeless body, screaming for him to wake up.

"Serena, stop it!,"

Duo turned towards Heero, as the man shouted. He saw the young man run over to his sister and take her in his arms. He decided, that it was his time to go. He wished that he had never stayed behind. Those eyes will forever haunt hi,

*End Flashback*

Those eyes…never seeing such emotions in his life, and he had caused them. He sighed, "Why did I have to watch…why?,"

There was a soft knock on the door. Duo turned to it, "Come in,"

The door slowly opened, and Rei stepped inside, large amethyst eyes adjusting to the dark. Spotting Duo, she made her way towards him. Standing in front of him, she noticed the depressed look he held. Frowning slightly, "What's wrong with you?,"

He shrugged his shoulders, turning away from her. Rei frown deepened, narrowing her eyes, "Don't give me that crap," she pulled up a chair from behind her, sitting in it, "Tell me what's wrong," she paused, collecting over her thoughts. "Ever since that battle we had a few months ago, you've been acting weird. Locking yourself in you room…not eating much…not pissing off Wufei," she leaned back in her seat, "Though, Wufei wont admit it…he's starting to become worried about you,"

Duo snorted, "Go figure," he then turned to her, "Have you ever felt guilty about killing someone during a battle?,"

She held a thoughtful look on her face, "Hmm…no, not really. Why?,"

He turned away from her again, "I don't know, just wondering,"

Rei eyes him, "Duo…are you feeling guilty about something?," he didn't answer, so she pressed on, "Did something happed during that battle?,"

He shrugged, "Maybe,"

Rei pulled her chair closer to him, "Duo…stop with the mind games. Now tell me, what's wrong? Does this have to do with Heero's sister?,"

He turned upon the mention of Serena. Slowly, but surely, he nodded his head. Still confused. Rei asked, "Why?,"

He stared into the girl's amethyst eyes, questioning himself if he could tell her, "I killed him…,"

"What…killed who?,"

"Alex," he turned away from her, "I killed Alex,"

She gasped in shock, then a smirk crossed her face, "It was you? That's great! You should be happy, you weakened the Protectors greatly,"

Duo growled lowly in his throat, "Is that what all of you guys ever think about? Killing to weaken each other?,"

"What wrong with you? They're our enemy…," she stood from her seat, "You enjoy killing Duo…," she headed towards the door.

"Word is…Serena was pregnant." He looked to Rei, "Alex was the father." He stood from his seat, "He never got the chance to see his kid,"

"You should care why? You've killed many fathers…or fathers to be. What makes this different?," Rei sighed. "Look, I have to go," She then walked out of the room, not casting another look to the depressed werewolf.

Duo crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against a table, '_Why do I care?,'_

__

*****************

The large front doors of the Protectors household were thrown open. Heero came bustling in, dragging his wounded sister behind him, a pissed look upon his face.

"How could you be so STUPID!," he raged, rounding a corner. "You could have been killed!,"

Coming up to a door, he kicked it open, a loud crack was heard as the door smashed into the wall. The room was large and white, first aid kits lined along a counter and several beds lined up neatly. 

Heero roughly brought his sister over to one of the beds, "SIT!,"

She did as she was told, and looked down at the white marbled floor, causing blood to drip to the floor from the wound on her cheek. Her brother went over to the first aid kit, ripping it open, mumbling under his breath. The only words that could be caught were 'so stupid' and 'so irresponsible'.

He turned, alcohol and a towel in his hand. He tipped back Serena's head, telling her to close her eyes. When she did so, he poured on some of the alcohol, making her hiss in pain. He quickly wiped away the blood and alcohol with the towel, then examined the wound.

"You don't need stitches…," he mumbled. He handed her the towel, telling her to keep it against her left cheek to stop the bleeding. He looked down at her right leg, remembering that she had been limping when he practically dragged her home.

"Lay down,"

She laid down, slowly bring up her legs and placing them on the bed. Heero rolled up the pajama pant leg, revealing the girl's swollen knee. He eyed it, touching it lightly, making his sister clench her mouth tightly shut, and take in a gasp of air. She let it out slowly, trying to hold back the tears.

There was pounding on the door, then it was thrown opened. Setsuna rushed in, eyes frantically wide. Upon seeing Serena, she made her way towards her, relief on her face. "Are you alright? I heard you got hurt!,"

Serena smiled weakly, "I'm ok," then frowned when she heard her brother grunt, going over to a small freezer in a corner for an ice pack. Setsuna turned from Heero, back to Serena. She swatted the girl on the head lightly, "What provoked you to go out there?," her motherly side stirring up.

She giggled lightly, "I want to fight Sets…I'm tired of being cooped up all the time. I'm a werewolf you know,"

Setsuna smiled warmly, "I know,"

Heero returned with a bag of ice and an ace bandage. "You should of stayed here…what if you died? Did you even think of Alex when you just ran off?,"

She glared at her brother, "Leave me alone Heero. I really don't need to hear your bitching,"

"What?," he growled. "I'm not b-,"

"The both of you cut it out!," exclaimed Setsuna. She looked at the both of them, "Now, I'm tired of the both of you fighting non-stop. Stop it…you two don't even act like you love each other," She turned away from them, walking out of the room, tears welling up.

Heero sighed, placing the ice on the swollen knee. He wrapped the ace bandage around it, to keep it firmly on the knee and to keep Serena from moving it around. Quatre suddenly walked into the room, Alex in his arms.

The baby had a pacifier in his mouth, head resting on Quatre's shoulder. He was wrapped up in a baby blue blanket, and was ready to drift back to sleep. His head suddenly popped his head up, seeing his mother lying on the bed. He turned side-ways in his holder's arms, slapping Quatre upside the head when he reached his hands out for Serena.

Quatre and Serena giggled, as the man handed the baby to his rightful mother. Alex somewhat grinned, blue eyes wide. He buried his face into his mothers shoulder, pudgy arms wrapping around her neck. Serena giggled, "Nice to see you too,"

She turned to Quatre, "Thanks,"

The blonde smiled, "No problem," He bowed lowly, then left the room.

Soon after Quatre left, Heero stood up. He turned to his sister, "I'll be back later. You stay in here, I don't want you up walking around. Got that?,"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes sir," He glared at her, then walked out of the room. Serena smirked, holding her son tighter to her. His breathing had slowed and realized that he was asleep. She kissed him on the side of the head, loosing herself in her thoughts. 

Her thoughts surrounded a certain werewolf; Duo. She was deeply puzzled. She had read his eyes, and she couldn't understand what it meant. Why did he look at her…those feeling of guilt…and pain…or the pain that he held within his eyes was horrific.

She sighed lightly, running her finger's through Alex's hair. She closed her eyes, quickly being consumed into the land of sleep.

*************

Rei walked down the halls of the Destroyers household. She looked into the entertainment room, seeing someone sitting on the couch. She walked inside, seeing Trowa on the couch, half asleep, with a blonde, head down on his lap, out cold. Trowa had brown hair with very long bangs that covered one of his eyes.

On an closer inspection, she realized that the blonde was his girlfriend Mina. Rei smiled, deciding not to disturb the two and walked out of the room. She headed towards her brother's room; Okibi. Peeking inside, she saw that he lay asleep.

She yawned, now moving onto her own room she shared with Wufei. She walked inside, spotting Wufei sitting on the window sill, staring out the window. He turned when he heard the door open, "Woman," he said, looking out the window once again.

She crawled into the bed, covering herself with her blankets. She looked over to Wufei, "What happened to Okibi during the battle? He looked rather upset when he came home,"

"He nearly got killed. He froze in battle…I had to step in,"

"I don't blame him…it was his first battle. Besides, he's only 9,"

Wufei turned is onyx black eyes towards he. "Any info on Maxwell?,"

She nodded, "He's feeling guilty about killing Alex,"

"Wait…what?,"

"Duo killed Alex,"

Author: Well I'm stopping there! Please REVIEW!!! Oh, and Okibi means Blazing Fire ^_^ thought that was cool, since Rei is the Senshi of fire! 


	6. Chapter 5

Author: Thanks a bunch for the reviews!! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story, except for the one's that I made up!

Serena rolled over in her bed, stretching all the while. She opened her eyes and moaned when the sun's blinding rays beamed into eyes, she quickly rolled over to the other side of the bed, seeing her baby's crib. She smiled, rising out of her bed slowly and limped her way towards the crib.

Upon peering inside, she noticed immediately that Alex wasn't in there. Panic arose and she whipped her head around widely, not seeing him in sight. As fast as she could, she made her way to her bedroom door, throwing it open and looked out into the hall frantically. The halls were empty and quiet, which didn't help her settle the panic rising with each passing second.

She made her way out of her room, and down the hall, peeking through every door she came up to. She stopped momentarily when she heard giggles, giggles that she recognized very well. She listened closely, walking up the hall a bit, hearing the laughter louder with each step.

She stood in front of the door that led to her brother's room. She opened it slightly, peeking her head into the room. A wave of relief crashed down upon her when she saw her son lying down on Heero and Lita's bed.

She watched silently with a smile on her face, seeing Heero making funny faces at her son, and watched as Alex burst out into a fit of giggles with each face his uncle made. This was a very rare moment, to catch Heero being playful…and actually laughing! Serena enjoyed every moment of it, and soon closed the door, making her way down the hall.

The scent of food invaded her nostrils and she hungrily followed the trail she was being led on. She found herself in the kitchen and saw Lita preparing breakfast. Serena hurriedly took a seat on a stool at a table, stomach grumbling all the while.

The brunette turned, spotting the werewolf practically drooling with hunger. Lita grinned, showing her the giant stack of pancakes she had on a plate. "Hungry?"

Serena nodded her head quickly, causing Lita to laugh. She placed the pancakes in front of her and watched as the girl dug in hungrily.

"You know, you could have waited for the butter and the syrup you know." Replied Lita with a grin. It always amazed her and put a sense of pride in her when everyone went crazy over her food,

She heard the girl mumble something about not needing anything and wolfed down the remainder of the food. She watched as Serena pushed her plate away from her and patted her full belly. Lita looked at her closely, eyeing the slashes upon the girl's cheek. "Wufei got you good huh?"

Serena looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "How did you--"

"Heero…he was raging about it for hours last night."

"Oh." Serena looked down at the table and brushed her hands lightly against her cheek. "Yea…he got me good…caught me off guard."

She sighed heavily thinking about Setsuna, how she acted last night. "Do you know what's up with Sets?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…she seemed, unlike herself last night. She got really upset with Heero and I arguing last night. Very unlike her.," a small smile graced her face. "She usually smacks us upside the head and tell us to act our ages."

Lita shrugged, thinking about the werewolf. She was like a mother to all the young werewolves here. " I don't know. I think all of these battles are wearing her down…She's been through so much, lost so much…I know out of all of us, she just wants the fighting to stop."

Serena nodded in agreement. "I'm tired of the fighting honestly…but a wolf has to do what a wolf has to do."

Lita eyed Serena, and noticed the dark look that flashed over her eyes. She involuntarily sighed…this was long from over. This battle has gone far too deep for a little peace treaty…this won't end till all was gone, and that scared her.

Heero suddenly ran into the room with little Alex giggling merrily on his shoulders. Heero spun around in circles, making some rather odd noises, while running around the kitchen, unknowing to the fact that he had an audience.

When he heard some giggles that were not Alex's, he abruptly stood erect with his eyes wide. He saw his sister and girlfriend laughing hysterically. He cleared his throat, a hint of a blush at his cheeks from getting caught acting childish.

He handed his nephew off to Serena as Lita suddenly came up to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She kissed him on the cheek with a large grin. "I've never seen that side of you before," Her grin widened. "You should be like that more often, it's rather cute."

She winked at him and Serena just about fell out of her seat in laughter. Heero blushed deeply, taking a seat next to his sister. He glared at her. "Shut up!"

Serena snickered, pinching her brother's cheek. "So cute!"

Heero growled, smacking her hand away. Lita walked over to where her boyfriend was, placing a huge stack of pancakes in front of him. "Here you go!" she chirped.

A smirk formed over his face, eyeing the stack of pancakes. Just like his sister moments before he dove into the pancakes, devouring it like he'd haven't eaten in years. Lita rolled her eyes, not wanting to mention the butter and syrup. "Brother like sister." She murmured.

Serena suddenly stood to her feet, Alex resting on her hip. "Hey, I'm going to go get dressed and be out in the garden for a while."

Heero grunted and Lita rolled her eyes. "Alright Serena, I might come out there later."

Serena nodded, briskly turning away and leaving the kitchen.

The sun was high, and the air was cool. Duo walked the streets with his head held low and hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans. He wore a black cap that hooded his eyes, his long braid spouting out from the back, swaying from side to side. He wore a black jean jacket and black jeans. He wore a gold chain around his neck with a matching gold cross that too swayed from side to side with each step he took.

His movement seemed mechanical, lost within his thoughts once again. Serena…the name now haunting his sleep…well, the sleep he is able to catch. He retrieved his hands from his pockets and rubbed the bags beneath his eyes. He sighed heavily and looked up towards the sky, holding his cross tightly with one hand, trying to seek some sort of comfort from it.

He continued to walk, eyes still to the sky and his hand clenched tightly around his cross. He suddenly ran into something, or rather someone hard.

"Watch where you're going!," exclaimed an old man, clenching onto his briefcase and waving his fist madly in the air. He walked off, leaving Duo with an arched brow. He shrugged his shoulders, and continued to walk, taking note of his surroundings.

He furrowed his brows acknowledging that he was in the Protectors territory. He wanted to stop, to turn around, anything….but he didn't. His legs seemed to have a mind of it's own and kept on moving. He soon found himself in what looked to be some sort of secluded park.

He crouched low upon hearing sounds and movement. He made his way behind a bush, peeking his head out slightly from behind it. He narrowed his eyes, noticing a woman within a garden, a baby on her lap. On a closer inspection, he realized that that young woman was Serena, and taking a wild guess, the baby was her son.

He looked behind her and noticed the house or rather mansion. He growled deeply within his throat, seeing that he was on the Protectors living quarters. He needed to leave; he was in great danger, especially since he was alone.

"Who's there?" asked a feather light voice.

Duo turned his head sharply, seeing that Serena was looking towards his direction. He cursed silently under his breath. '_She must have heard me growl_,' he thought himself.

He looked around wildly. '_Damn…no where to hide…I guess I'll have to show myself._'

Serena clutched Alex close to her chest, scanning the area closely. She had heard something, which sounded like a growl, but she wasn't sure, and that scared her. Her brows knitted together. "I said whose there?" she replied, her voice rising demandingly.

Her eyes locked onto the area where she thought she heard the growl from. When she heard nothing, she slowly stood too her feet, holding her child closely to her. She began to walk over towards the bushes slowly.

She nearly screamed when Duo stood from his hiding spot. She took several steps back, clutching the wide-eyed Alex to her chest. Regaining her composure, she growled deeply within her throat. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Duo smiled sheepishly. "Um…taking a stroll around town?"

Serena took a step back. "Leave."

Duo cocked an eyebrow. "Is that how you're suppose to talk to a guest?"

Serena barked a bitter laugh. "Guest?" She growled deeply in her throat, voice dripping with venom. "Nothing but scum, you and you're pack.

Duo deeply frowned. He looked towards the child Serena held in her hands. "Is he yours?"

"What's it to you?"

Duo grinned at her reply, "I just wanted to know is all. Man, talk about an attitude adjustment"

Serena looked between her son and Duo. She gripped her son even tighter, making the boy shift uncomfortably and begin to wail. "Please leave, or I'll go and get my brother and the others."

Duo took a step towards her, grinning widely, causing Serena to take a step back. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Serena eyed him closely and sensed that he was telling the truth. "Why are you here?"

Duo threw his arms behind his head. "Like I said, I was taking a stroll around town…and wound up here."

She furrowed her brows, "Strolling around our territory…well aren't you brave."

Duo shrugged and eyed Alex, the child still wailing. "I think you're holding him too tight."

Serena loosened her arms, smiling sheepishly. She looked at Duo curiously, thinking about something that had been bothering her all night. "Last night…during the battle, why were you looking at me like that?"

Duo lost his grin, a light panicked look crossing his face. "What are you talking about?" He took a step back.

Serena noticed the looked and pressed onto the issue. "I mean, when Wufei hit me and you were looking at me with…so much pain in your eyes and it…looked like you were sorry from something." She looked up at him. "Why?"

The werewolf took another step back, looking around wildly. "I.…"

Lita and Heero suddenly walked outside talking casually. The both snarled, spotting Duo within **_their_** territory. Duo heard the snarl and turned his head towards them. He furrowed his brow, quickly turning and running into the direction on which he came from.

Heero and Lita began making their way into Duo's direction, Heero running after the escaping werewolf. Lita made her way to Serena, walking up to her quickly. She looked her over, "Did he hurt you?"

Serena turned to look at the tall brunette, "No, I'm fine."

Heero came back, slightly out of breath. "He got away."

He came up to his sister. "What the hell was he doing here? Did he do anything to you?"

Serena shook her head. "He didn't do anything…and I don't know why he was here." She looked up to her brother. "I'm going to go inside now."

She briskly turned around and headed inside, her mind wandering onto Duo. '_I will find out why you were looking at me the way you were…I will._'

Heero turned to his girlfriend. "We'll have to keep a close watch on her."

Lita nodded in agreement. "Yes we do."

Author: Well, I finally finished the Chapter. I hoped you enjoyed please review!


End file.
